Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{7}}{6^{-3}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{6^{7}}{6^{-3}} = 6^{7-(-3)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{7}}{6^{-3}}} = 6^{10}} $